Future romance
by Mochakitten
Summary: When you leave Rima and Nagihiko alone on a ferris-wheel together,alone,anything could happen.Maybe even a little romance? xRimahikox My very first Rimahiko story,so I apoligize if it sucks.


**Moka:Welcome back~!**

**Haine:What'd they come back from?**

**Moka:o_o...Nevermind that!**

**Ikuto:*sits in the corner,growing mushrooms*Sigh...**

**Moka:What's with you? T_T**

**Ikuto:You didn't mention me at all in this story...TT_TT**

**Haine:Is that it?!*hits Ikuto over the head*Baby.**

**Moka:*kneels beside Ikuto*Don't worry,I'll write a Amuto story next time.^_^**

**Ikuto:=w= Thank-you!**

**Moka:*stands up*Alright!I do not own Shugo chara,and I never will!Now on with the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________________ **

**(**_**Rima P.O.V.)**_

The bell that rang that let you know that school was out,rang in my ears.I gathered my books and began putting them in my ,I felt a hand lightly grab my shoulder.I turned my head to see my best-friend,Amu Hinamori, standing over me,smiling,"Are you ok,Rima-chan,you seem kinda quiet."She asked me,her gentle smile never falling."Yes,I'm fine."I replied,my quiet self showing.

I turned my head forward,and I could see a young boy,about my age,peek into the long,dark purple hair flew around his face as he cocked his head sideways,his head being the only thing you could practically see sticking through the door.I made sure to make full eye contact with him,and I inwardly laughed as a flustered look came across his face and he tried his best to look normal,while his face was still beet-red.I sighed,'This guy is pathetic!Everyone knows he has a crush on me,yet he still does this little act every single day!'I thought.I watched as he,tried to,calmly leave the classroom."Was that him again?"Amu asked,following my gaze.I nooded,"Yep."Was my simple reply,and I finished gathering up my books.

I looked back up at Amu,"Ready to go?"I smiled,"Yeah!"She walked through the school-grounds until we reached a humoungous,beautiful opened the doors and walked inside.

Even though I had transferred to Seiyo Academy a few months ago,walking in here every day made me feel like I was walking in here for the first room was bright due to all the windows,but it was also because of the dew that had fallen on the leaves reflecting off the also smelled very sweet because of all the different the middle of the room,a table had been set up on a platform-like area(this just tells you how big this room is),and what looked like a moat had been set up around the platform,with stairs connected to it leading up to the place definatly deserved to be called the"Royal Garden".

I walked up to the table,where a tea-set had been placed.I could practically smell the sweet aroma of the green-tea as a young blond-haired boy with soft ruby colored eyes,poured it into the seperate tea-cups."Mashiro-san,Amu-chan,good-afternoon."The blond-haired boy,Tadase Hotori,said."Well,now that everyone's here,why don't we get started?"He suggested.

Oh yeah,I forgot to mention,but I'm actually a part of a group called,"The Guardians",we help the scool and boring stuff like that,but we also have a secret that nobody but us knows about-we fight a bad group called Easter who can control people's "Hearts' Eggs",turning them into use our would-be-sleves(called Guardian Characters)to help purify them.I know,sounds like something straight out of a fantasy story,but this is one-hundred pecent true."Rima-chii~!"A loud,energetic,brown-haired girl,exclaimed,running up and throwing her arms around my neck,enveloping me in a hug."Hello,Yaya."I managed to choke Yaya let go of me,and went over to go hug Amu,I heard a very annoying voice call out my name,"Mashiro-san,good-afternoon."

I narrowed my eyes,"Fujisaki."I practically hissed.I couldn't believe this guy was actually one of the Fujisaki,or better known as the same guy who has been practically stalking me!He smiled his usual smile,"It's nice to see you again."He you squinted really hard,you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.I glared at him,"I hate you."I replied in my normal "Rima" demeanor.

I walked back over to Amu,leaving Nagihiko with a slightly confused yet slightly hurt look on his sweat-dropped,"You could've just said hi to him,ya know."She told me as I walked up to her.I flicked my hair with my hand,"Yes,but that would've meant that we were friends,and I have no feeling towards that "thing"."I replied,pointing to him as I said the words."Mashiro-san~."Nagihiko whimpered,anime tears running down his tried his best return things to normal,"Um...should we start the meeting?"He asked,nervously.I flicked my hair,again,"Yes,let's."I replied,keeping my "I-couldn't-care-less" attitude.

Later,after the meeting had finished,I was walking towards the school entrance to wait for my mother to come pick me up,when I heard foot-steps running behind me.I turned around to come face-to-face with,"Fujisaki."I said,less then pleased to see him."I forgot to ask you back at the Royal Garden,"He panted,his face still red from running,"but I was wondering if you'd come with me to this new amusement park that just opened downtown?"He asked.

He fished two,brightly colored tickets out of his pocket,an handed one to me.I noticed it was for tomarrow.I looked at him,"Why are you asking me?Why don't you ask your "best-friend" Amu-chan?"I asked,sneering at the word,'best-friend'."Because,I thought it'd be nice to go together,you and me,as friends.I see Amu-chan plenty,but I barely see you outside of school."He explained.I glared at him,"We're not friends."I replied.

He laughed,"Alright,it'll give us a good chance to get to know each other better and _become_ friends."He offered."I don't know."I said,crossing my clapped his hands together,"Please,it'll be fun,I promise."He practically begged me.I looked at him out of one eye,thinking(and secretly enjoying seeing him begging),"Can we get whatever snacks I want?"I face brightened,"Of course!"He replied.I sighed,"Then I guess I have no choice,,I'll go with you."I said."Awesome!This'll be the best Staurday you've ever had!"He told me,grasping my started running off,"Don't forget!It's a date!"He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah,whatever-wait a minute!"I yelled,"What do you mean,"It's a date"?!"But he was already out of hearing range by mind reeled at the thought of 'Lover boy' thinking he had a date with me.I quickly pulled out my trustworthy cellphone and speed-dialed the one person I knew who could help me."Moshi-moshi?"They asked as they picked up."Amu-chan you have to help me!Fujisaki thinks he has a date with me,and I don't want to go out on a date with him!I just don't!"I wailed,on the vergeof hysterics."Whoa,whao!Rima-chan,back up!Why does Nagihiko-kun think he's going on a date with you?"She asked."Because,he came up to me and asked if I'd go with him to this amusement park so we could get to know each other better as friends,and I agreed on certain conditions,but when he ran off,he yelled over his shoulder,"It's a date"!What do you think?!"I asked her,desperate."Uwahh~!Rima-chan,this is so cute,you're going on a date with Nagihiko-kun!"She squealed.I could almost see the hearts in her eyes.I groaned,"That's not what you're supposed to say!You're supposed to tell me I have nothing to worry about and that I'm definatly NOT going on a date with Fujisaki!"I exclaimed."Well,it certainly sounds like a date.I mean,he's got a huge crush on you,he asks you to go to an amusement park with him,you actually agreed,and he says,"It's a date".I hate to tell you this,but you're going on a date with Nagihiko-kun."She explained to me."Oh my gosh!I'm going on a date with Fujisaki!"I exclaimed,practically hyperventilating."Don't worry,Rima-cahn,I'm sure everything'll be though it's a date,it doesn't mean you have to like him."Amu explained.

I sighed,"Yeah,I guess you're right."I replied."Unless you do like him."Amu said."Huh?!"I asked,but she had already hung up.I scoffed,"Yeah,right,I have no feelings towards that "thing"."I told myself.

Later that night,I lay in bed,staring at the ceiling,"I can't believe I agreed to go with him,and for what?All the snacks I want?I really am weak."I sighed,hugging my pillow to my chest.I closed my eyes and tried to think of all the things I hated about him,but strangly,my mind kept replaying one memory over and over again.

It was last winter,and I had been really depressed about that time,and Amu-chan and Fujisaki decided they were going to come up with a plan to make me they set up a few little traps for me,and unfortunatly for them,every one of them back-fired on what I couldn't stop thinking about was when Fujisaki had fallen in one of the holes that had appeared from one of their plans,and I ran over to see if he was alright,and he had the nerve to pull me in!

I was so mad at him,so why could I not get this thought out of my head?I opened my eyes,"Why am I thinking about this?!I can't stand that boy!"I yelled,kicking my legs."Maybe you don't realize it,but maybe,deep down in your heart,you have feelings for him?"I heard a cheeful voice ask.I shot up,"What are you talking about,Kusukusu?!I can't stand him!"I ,my would-be self giggled,her orange jester hat bouncing,"See,that's what I mean!You yell and insist that you hate him,yet less then five minutes ago,you couldn't stop thinking about him!"She replied,still giggling.

My cheeks blushed as I realized what she was saying:I was falling in love with Fujisaki.I fell back onto my bed and groaned,"I can't believe this is happening.I knew I'd fall in love someday,but not with him!Anyone but him!"I exclaimed,burying my face in my pillow.

I sighed,"I need to sleep and maybe I'll feel better in the morning. "Good idea!"Kusukusu exclaimed,giving a thumbs up.I curled up and slowly let sleep take me over.

The next day,I stood in front of my closet,deep in thought,wondering what I should wear.'Just because I'm seriously not looking forward to this,doesnt mean I can dress like a slob.'I thought,having already trid on three different outfits.I went over to my dreeser and picked up my cell-phone.'Time to call in the professionals.'I thought,dialing a familier set of numbers."Moshi-moshi?Rima-chan,what's wrong?"Amu asked,a tone of desperation in her voice."How'd you know it was me?Are you psychic?!"Iasked, the other end,I heard Amu sigh,"No,but you've been calling every five minutes,so I kinda guessed it was you,plus my phone has caller-i.d."She explained.'Damn that caller-i.d.!'I thought."So,what do you want,Rima-chan?"Amu asked, you please come over,Amu-chan!I'm meeting Fujisaki in a hour and I'm still in my pajamas!"I exclaimed."I thought you didn't care about this date?"She asked,snickering.I could just imagine her grinning,"I don't!And it's not a date!I just don't like to dress like a slob,even when I'm not looking forward to going somewhere!"I explained.

"Sure..."I heard Amu reply."Just come over."I growled.I hung up and less then ten minutes later,Amu and I were standing in front of my closet."How about this?"Amu asked,holding up a kimono,half-joking."No way.I'm not giving in to any of his weird fetishes."I gave me a blank stare,"I doubt he has any fetishes."She thought for a second and then snapped her fingers,"I know what!Miki!"She called of her would-be selves,Miki,flew up next to her,"Yeah,Amu-chan?"She asked."Do you think you can help design an outfit for Rima-chan?"She asked the small Shugo Chara.

Miki gave a thumbs up,"Sure!"She started drawing on her small pad of paper,and a few minutes later,I was looking at that same outfit laying on my bed."Wow,that's amazing!"I remarked.

It consisted of tan hiking shorts with a pink loop going from the front to the back,with a black tank-top with a pink ASCII code cat on the front with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath,simple white tennis-shoes with pink laces and black and white striped thigh-highs.A white head-band finished the outfit."I have to admit,this is pretty cute!"I remarked."Thanks Miki."I said."No problem!"Miki walked to the door,"Well,since you've got your outfit,we should get going."She said."Alright,see you later."I replied.

I looked at the clock,"Oh,shoot,I'm going to be late!"I quickly pulled the outfit on and ran out the flew up next to me as I ran,"Why are you so worried about being late?I thought you didn't care?"She asked.I blushed,"I don't,but what kind of impression do you give if you're late?"I asked her back.I arrived at the amusement park,and I quickly spotted Fujisaki."Hello,Mashiro-san,you look very nice today."He said,smiling.

I really wasn't in the mood to see him smiling,so I just glared at him,"Thanks."I replied,dryly."So what do you want to do first?"He stomach growled,and I could only think of one thing,"Let's get something to eat,I haven't eaten all day."I groaned." do you want to eat?"He asked."Tako-yaki."I quickly replied,my mouth droling from when I smelled some earlier."Ok,Tako-yaki it is!"Fujisaki replied.

We got our food and sat down on a near-by bench.I tried to concentrate on eating,but Fujisaki decided to talk,"You know I meant it when I said you were looking nice?"He asked me.I turned my head so he couldn't see me blush,"Again,thanks."I mumbled.I gulped down the rest of my food and stood up,"Maybe we should get going."I said,throwing away my trash."Ok."Fujisaki replied,gulping down the rest of his food, started walking again,"So,now what do you want to do?"He asked.I crossed my arms,"I don't know,what do you want to do?"I asked stopped and he looked around.

I saw his face suddenly brighten and he reached out,and grabbed my hand,"I know the perfect thing!"He started running so fast that my feet were barly touching the ground anymore."Where are we going?!"I demanded,cursing myself for having long hair."We're going to the ferris-wheel!"He replied,happily,pointing to the large,red ferris-wheel."No way!I'm not going in there alone with you!"I yelled,trying to pull for me,he was much stronger then he appeared,and I couldn't pull my hand away or stop myself from running.

We stepped inside the box-like for me,the walls were made out of glass,so I could look out the windows instead of at Fujisaki.I stood up while he sat down on one of the started moving,and I could fell as we went higher and higher.'I still can't believe I'm stuck in here with him alone!'I thought."Mashiro-san."I heard him say my name.I turned around,slightly surprised at the serious tone in his voice,"What's wrong?"I turned his head and looked out the window,"You know I meant it when I said you look lovely,you know?"He asked."Yeah,you said that already."I replied."No,I meant it!"He insisted,now looking at me,"But then again,you always look lovely,Mashiro-san."He said.I tried to keep my calm demeanor,but I could feel my cheeks heating up."I know you might like me,despise is probably the right word,but I want you know this!"He continued.'Oh,good Lord!'I thought,knowing what was coming next.

"I really do like you,everything about you,your eyes,your smile,the times when your hair and your attitude especially!I love everything about you!"He told sighed,"Anyway,that's all I wanted to say,even though you'll probably never feel that way about me."He said,turning back to look out of the window.

I sighed,'I can't believe I'm going to do this.'I thought.I walked over and sat down next to looked at me,slightly surprised,"What are you doing?"He asked.

I held my hand up,"Shut-up and let me talk."I chuckled,"Ok."He said."Now,even though I've sid I hated you,deep down I don't truely hate you."I said.I saw his eyes widen slightly."In fact,"I continued,"I've been thinking about how I really feel about you." "And?"He asked."Well,I've decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to atleast like you as a friend."I face slightly dropped,"Just as friends?"He asked."Trust me,if I ever decide that I like you more then that,you'll know."I told him,giving him my "Rima" returned the smile,"Alright,I'll look forward to that day."He turned his head back towards the window,and I could see that we had stopped at the very top.I took this moment as a sign.I tapped his shoulder,and when he turned his head,before he could react,I leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips.

He couldn't say anything,but look at me in shock,his cheeks red.I smiled,slightly,"That enough of a sign for you?"I asked.I can't describe in words how happy he looked when I said those words,all I can say was that he was very stood up and picked me up started twirling me did it so much,I started worrying that we were going to break the car."Can you please put me down?"I was now laughing,my calm,cool demeanor gone at this put me down,"Sure,sorry."He replied,embarrassed,"It's just that I never thought you'd say something like that or do something lke that,so I kinda freaked.I'm just really happy."He replied.

He brushed away a strand of hair that was in my face.I kinda knew what was coming leaned down and kissed was a very sweet,yet romantic,kiss,and I could tell his feelings for me weren't just a crazed fan-boy,but were real romantic feelings.

I noticed he smelled of sweet sakura petals,yet he tasted like the takoyaki we had recently pulled away,smiling,"I love you,Rima-chan."He said.I looked surprised for a second,but then I smiled,"I love you,too...Nagihiko-kun."I replied,my cheeks blushing at just saying his name.

After we'd gotten back down to the bottom and gotten off,we continued walking around,"Now what do you want to do,Nagihiko-kun?"I grinned,"I've got the perfect idea!"He exclaimed,grabbing my hand and running off,again.I looked where we were heading,and saw a sign that read "Tunnel of Love"."No!We're not going on that!"I yelled trying to stop."Oh,come on,Rima-chan!You've already said you love me,and you kissed me!"He pelied."Yeah,but I don't want to feel forced to kiss you!Especially in a dark tunnel!"I exclaimed."You'll have fun,Rima-chan!Trust me!"He replied."Noo!"I yelled,but secretly on the inside,though,I was just enjoying being with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,Kusukusu and Rythem were watching as the two went in the small giggled,"What are we going to do with them?"She chuckled,"They do make an interesting couple,though,don't they?"He asked back."They sure do!"Kusukusu at that,they flew off to get a better look at the two lovebirds.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Moka:*phew!*Finally finished!**

**Rima:You made me totally out of character,though. T_T**

**Moka:Yes,but it would've looked weird with you being in character in those certain scenes.**

**Nagihiko:I liked the story! ^_^**

**Rima:T_T Of course you did.**

**Nagihiko:Yes,I did.**

**Moka:Nagi-kun~!*latches onto Nagihiko's leg***

**Nagihiko:O_o W-what are you doing?!Please get off!**

**Moka:=3= Never!**

**Nagihiko:*character transforms***

**Moka:Oh,shi-**

**Nagihiko:Rawr!*chases Moka away***

**Rima: T_T Read and review,please.**


End file.
